


Rainy Day Pastime

by Morgana



Series: Getting Off [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana





	Rainy Day Pastime

There were days Xander truly hated his job, days he wished he'd chosen to become a baker or a garbage collector or a sericulturalist. Or a mortician - they made a pretty good living in Sunnydale. Anything but a construction worker. And when the rain started shortly after noon, a few soft droplets at first, then a sheeting downpour that made the foreman swear under his breath just before he shut the site down for the day, he was almost certain that today was going to be one of those days. But then Jorge offered Xander a ride home so he didn't have to trudge home in the rain, which definitely gave the day a turn for the better. Not getting soaked, along with the unexpectedly free afternoon, made for goodness, after all. Xander hummed under his breath as he headed downstairs, already looking forward to a few hours spent rotting his brain with cartoons, cereal, and the complete lack of anything even remotely related to Scoobie stuff.

He'd forgotten all about his roommate. One glance into the basement and memory slammed into him with a sucker punch to the gut that took his breath away. Whatever he might've expected to find when he came home in the middle of the day, a naked vampire sprawled out on his bed wasn't it. A naked vampire whose hand was currently wrapped around his very hard cock. Xander swallowed hard, not quite sure when he'd stopped thinking of vampires as monsters and started thinking of them as hot. Of course, maybe it was just this particular vampire.

Spike didn't seem to be in any real hurry, but then he didn't expect Xander to be back for several hours yet. He shifted a little, pushing his hips up, thrusting against his hand as he slowly worked it over his swollen shaft. The smell of sex was thick enough in the air that even Xander could smell it, and he wondered if this was Spike's first time jerking off today, and if not, how many times he'd come already. Surprisingly, the thought that Spike might have already come in his bed wasn't nearly the turn-off he might've expected it to be. Instead, he found himself regretting the fact that the rain hadn't started several hours earlier.

Moving as quietly as possible in an effort to keep from startling the vampire, he set his workbelt and lunchbox down, toed off his boots and carefully approached the bed. A low moan from Spike made his dick throb, and Xander realized he hadn't even been aware of it hardening, too wrapped up in the picture in front of him to really notice. He reached down and adjusted his erection, giving it a brief squeeze before he forced his hand away and took another step. While he could easily imaging getting off just watching Spike, he wanted something else, something that didn't begin and end with his hand on his own dick.

It seemed to take forever to cross the few feet of space that separated him from Spike, but when at last he was beside the bed, Xander didn't hesitate. He reached out, placing his hand on one muscled thigh, and stroked slowly upwards. Spike's eyes flew open as Xander's fingers traced the line of his hipbone, but he didn't say anything, just drew in a harsh breath when he continued upwards, moving along the sculpted ridges of the vampire's abdomen until he nudged Spike's free hand away from the nipple he'd been teasing. It stood out against the pale contours of his chests, dark rose and drawn tighter than Anya's ever got. Xander thought about bending down to lick it, to find out what it tasted like, but the way Spike gasped when he feathered his fingertips over it made him reluctant to stop long enough to get down there.

He put one knee on the bed, and Spike shifted to the side, his legs falling open until Xander was kneeling astride one thigh, his fingers still teasing the tight bud of Spike's nipple. Placing his other hand on Spike's hip, he moved over to the other nipple, tweaking it lightly and smiling at the choked-off cry the action earned. Who'd have thought that Spike, Mr Big Bad himself, would be putty in his hands from just a little petting? And more to the point, why hadn't he thought to try this long ago, instead of wasting all that time snarking at him? He spread his fingers out, stroking Spike's chest and abdomen, closing his eyes to better take it all in. Spike's skin was cool, but not the clammy kind of cool he'd expected - much more supple and smooth, almost like he'd been out in the rain and needed Xander to warm him up. And it was soft, almost like a girl's, with that same silk-like sensation that always made him feel like a fumbling idiot.

But Spike was finding his explorations anything but fumbling, if the way he moaned and arched up beneath him was any indication. Xander watched his mouth fall open, saw his eyes flutter as his fingers dipped down and brushed against Spike's fist, and he decided he wanted to see that expression some more. A whole lot more, actually, if he were honest with himself. Taking hold of the blond's wrist, he tugged his hand away, then stared down at the hard length that was revealed. With a deep breath, Xander wrapped his fingers around Spike's cock and slid upwards, slowly and tentatively, learning Spike by touch.

It felt so different from touching himself, and despite his own erection, Xander discovered that he could actually appreciate it in a completely different way, since he wasn't the one caught up in the need and rush to orgasm. He wondered if his dick felt like this to someone else, soft skin over steel, if it jerked as though it were alive like Spike's did when he rubbed his thumb over the tip. Precome spilled out over his fingers, sticky and wet, and he rubbed it back into the skin, his breath hitching as the natural lubricant let him move faster, his hand working smoothing over the shaft now. Spike moaned and bucked his hips up into Xander's hand, his cock driving into his fist, and Xander suddenly thought about what it might be like to feel that cock sliding against his own, or pushing into his mouth, or- oh, God - filling him in a completely different way.

He licked his lips, glancing up at Spike's open mouth and sharp features. Dark blue eyes glittered up at him, the heat in their depths almost enough to melt him right where he sat. “Spike,” he whispered, the soft sound ringing in his ears along with the rushing blood that made him feel like he might faint.

At the sound of his name, Spike groaned, and Xander felt his dick harden until it was like iron against his palm. It pulsed, and he looked down just in time to see the first jet of come land on the vampire's stomach. Another, and then another, until his hand was covered with the silky smooth evidence of what he'd just done. He kept stroking, automatically milking the last bit out until Spike reached down to take hold of his wrist. Xander discovered he didn't really want to let go, but mindful of how sensitive the other man probably was, he forced his fingers to uncurl and release Spike's softening shaft.

They stared at each other for several minutes, the silence in the room stretching out like warm taffy until Xander awkwardly climbed off Spike's thigh. With the movement, he became aware of his own cock throbbing inside the denim that clung damply to it, wet with his own precome and Spike's come. Oh, God. Spike's come. He'd really just jerked Spike off, and now he was never going to hear the end of it. A strangled cry tore free as he wheeled on one heel and raced for the bathroom, the need to come and desire to escape driving his frantic flight. He never saw Spike's outstretched hand, or heard the call, “Xander!” that was drowned out by the door that slammed shut behind him.


End file.
